


Stepping Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry makes an advantageous deal.





	Stepping Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt # 354: One Step Forward, and as my answer to the 2019 Snowflake Challenge's challenge # 7.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Stepping Up

~

“You asked to see me?” 

She gives him a slow once-over. “Auror Potter. Yes.” 

Inclining his head, Harry smirks. “You…considered my offer?”

She steps gracefully towards him, dropping to her knees and reaching for his flies. “Yes.” 

Moaning, Harry watches her suck him into her mouth. She’s good, _very_ good. Within moments, Harry’s pulsing down her throat. 

She stands, looking serene, elegant even as she licks his come from her lips. “Our first trial is tomorrow.” 

Harry nods, tucking himself back into his trousers. “I’ll be there, Mrs Malfoy.” 

She hums. “Given the circumstances, call me Narcissa.” 

“Yes, Narcissa.” 

~


End file.
